


The Apollo Cabin Being Dorks [and Nico is there too]

by JaBoi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Apollo kids, Cuz it's kinda depressing that there's only 3, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I've procrastinated this for about 9 months now, Nico acting OOC, Nico di Angelo Speaks Italian, Nico is smitten, Pretend that there is like, SO, Will acting OOC, be nice, first fic, might as well, oof, will is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaBoi/pseuds/JaBoi
Summary: Basically this is a fic that I've procrastinated about for nearly a year that I promised some people that I would makeSoYeahPlease don't repost on here nor another website, and disclaimer, I don't own PJO, if I did I wouldn't be here writing this in my bed eating Little Caesars pizza listening to Rick Astley's 'Never Gonna Give You Up' in my pj's at 3 in the afternoon
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	The Apollo Cabin Being Dorks [and Nico is there too]

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post: https://www.tiktok.com/@mr.emc/video/6756665814558002438  
> Enjoy!

Nico was just relaxing on his bed when all of a sudden someone barged into his cabin.

"Hey Nico, can you come with me? We want you to record something for us!" Will exclaimed, clearly excited.

Nico sighed fondly. This had become a common occurrence ever since the Hephaestus cabin created monster-proof tech. The Apollo cabin, for some reason, decided it would be a wonderful idea to catch everything they do on video, mostly music related things. If you had told Nico that he'd be the Apollo cabin cameraman a few months ago, he would have practically laughed in your face and gone back to brooding, but now that he had a 6'1 blonde healer for a boyfriend with irresistible puppy dog eyes, he just couldn't refuse.

"Fine." Nico said, rolling his eyes and walking over to his boyfriend, kissing him on the corner of his mouth.

Will smiled his thousand watt smile and dragged Nico along behind him to the new music room that Chiron had created, something about "expressing your musical talent", whatever that means....

As soon as they walked into the room, Nico noticed the entire room was littered with instruments, but most noticeably the bass drum sitting sideways a few feet away from a vibraphone that Kayla and Austin were lined up behind. The rest of the Apollo cabin were sitting in chairs a few feet away.

"What's going on?" Nico asked Lucy, a 12 year old girl who was just claimed by Apollo a week prior.

She just shrugged as Will handed him his phone, the camera app already opened.

Nico got into position as Will stepped up to the vibraphone and took the mallets from Kayla.

Nico started recording and gave Will a thumbs up.

Will played a few notes that sounded vaguely like the Universal Studios theme song. He then threw the mallets at the bass drum one at a time, confirming in Nico's mind that it was, indeed, the Universal theme song.

Kayla stepped up with another pair of mallets, and repeated what will did but in slightly lower notes.

Once she was finished, Austin stepped up behind them and sang [read: screeched] the rest of the theme song.

By the end, everyone was laughing, even Nico was snickering at his boyfriends antics.

He stopped the recording as Will was walking up to him.

"Gods, why do I even put up with you?" Nico asked, handing Will his phone while still giggling at what just happened.

"Because you love me." Will declared with a cheeky grin, kissing Nico's temple.

"That I do Tesoro, that I do."

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did ya think?  
> Please leave your reviews!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Also  
> Tesoro= Treasure  
> tHIS WAS BADLY WRITTEN BUT GO OFF I GUESS-


End file.
